Key loggers are products that detect the keys a user presses on a keyboard without the knowledge or permission of the user. Key loggers can be used, for example, to steal passwords typed by a user as the user logs on to a service or system. The advent of key logging products has created a need for anti-key logging products that attempt to defeat the ability of key loggers to function.